Acoso Enfermizo
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Que Juvia acose a Gray es muy normal pero que a Juvia la acosen es muy diferente. Dos personas misteriosas empezaran a acosar a Juvia para que se aleje de Gray ¿Por que lo hacen? Descubre lo en este OS. Universo AU GrayxJuvia. ADVERTENCIA:Gore(?) lenguaje adulto. Del foro: 413 days! Fic de intercambio: ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor! para:Saorii D'Herondale.


**Joooliiiii.**

 **Disclaimer:Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days!**

 **Especialmente dedicado a Saorii.**

 **Disfrutalo!**

 **.ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE.**

 **.Si alguna frase no tiene sentido.**

 **.Es por que algunas palabras se borran.**

 **.En automático sin que yo quiera.**

En una Universidad nunca faltan los tipos de alumnos que son destacados de los demás por hacer algo en particular.

Están los cerebritos,los deportistas,las divas de la escuela y el grupito popular donde el que mas se destaca por ser extremadamente guapo,sexy,inteligente y deportista no es nada mas y nada menos que Gray Fullbuster,el chico mas popular de toda la Universidad y como todo popular tiene su club de fans y todo club de fans lucha contra la loca acosadora desquiciada llamada Juvia Loxar.

Juvia es muy conocida en esta Universidad por diferentes razones,los chicos la conocen por ser hermosa y tierna,pero solo las chicas la conocen perfectamente por ser la acosadora numero 1 del amado Gray Fullbuster.

Ahora mismo Juvia estaba caminando por los grandes pasillos del centro de estudio,los murmullos eran de esperarse,la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hablaran de ella pero eso nunca le importo,la única opinión que a ella le importa es la de su mismo dios,es decir Gray.

—mira mira ahí va Loxar¿no crees que es muy linda?—comento un chico a sus amigos.

—¡para nada!solo los engaña con su apariencia,en realidad ¡es una verdadera loca!—esa fue una chica que estaba guardando cosas en su casillero.

Normalmente Juvia seguiría caminando a su destino,pero su mirada capto ese desordenado cabello negro entre el grupo de amigos,su nariz olfateo esa irresistible colonia dulce y refrescante,sintió ese cosquilleo en su estomago y se detuvo en seco…su amado Gray ¡estaba ahí mismo! Emocionada por escuchar la opinión de ella departe de Gray,se quedo parada fingiendo estar revisando algo en su celular.

— _Bastante obvia—_ pensó Fullbuster viendo de reojo a la peliazul,una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se formo en sus labios—dejen de hablar de las personas a sus espaldas,no es como si importara.

¡¿Por qué?! Por que el nunca podía decir algo ¡referente a ella! Necesitaba con urgencia saber que es lo que pensaba Gray de ella,o quizá siempre evade ese tema por que en realidad a el le da lo mismo lo que haga Juvia…¿eso es bueno o malo?

—Juvia esta frustrada y muy muy enojada—dijo la peliazul apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza,al punto que sus nudillos estaban mas blancos que su tono normal,su cara estaba roja de furia y sus dientes rechinaban,cualquier cosa,cualquier comentario la aria explotar así que era mejor ir se de ahí.

—ne ne ¿Qué crees que Loxar este sintiendo ahora?

—¿pues que mas? Debe estar echando humos por saber que para Gray-san no es mas que otra persona _x_ en el mundo hahahaha AHH!

Unas tijeras azules se clavaron en la pared muy cerca del cuello de esa chica que estaba burlándose hace unos segundos.

—será mejor que cierres tu puta boca antes de que mis lindas tijeras te corten esa lengua atrevida que tienes—dijo Juvia acercándose a las chicas para sacar sus tijeras de la pared mientras las abría y cerraba muy cerca del rostro de la chica a la que amenazaba.

—n-n-nn-no-noo te tengo miedo Loxar! Deja de estar jugando con esas tijeras s-son peligrosas.

—son peligrosas cuando yo las tengo…¿no es verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa de lado muy traviesa,su tono de voz fue tan tétrico que hizo correr a las chicas que estaba matando con su mirada filosa sin rastro de preocupación que alguien la viera en pleno acto de amenazo—¡hmp! No debería perder mi tiempo con esas perras ¡debo ir a ver a mi Gray-sama!

Ese era su pasatiempo favorito,estar al tanto de todo lo que hace Gray,incluso ya sabía a donde debía ir a que hora en particular,pues Juvia tenía una libreta con el horario de clases y de actividades que suela hacer Gray.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando hacía el gimnasio ya que Gray a esta hora tenía entrenamiento de entrenamiento comienza a las 9:00 a.m pero Gray siempre se toma 10 minutos para cambiarse,otros 5 minutos para tomar agua donde solo da 3 tragos se nota por el movimiento en su garganta,en eso tarda 2 minutos los otros 3 es para conversar con sus compañeros,en eso ya son las 9:15 pero el entrenador tarda otros 15 minutos para explicar la estrategia que deben seguir en eso ya son las 9:30 la hora exacta cuando el equipo empieza el entrenamiento donde Gray no esta pues el tiene un entrenamiento particular el cual ya se aprendió Juvia.

Son 10 vueltas a toda la cancha sin velocidad pues es para resistencia.

Otras 10 vueltas alzando las rodillas,Gray las alza a la altura de la cadera en perfecta alineación.

Hace una serie de 60 abdominales.

15 abdominales normales.

15 abdominales rotando el torso arriba.

15 abdominales recogiendo las rodillas.

15 abdominales manteniéndose 5 segundos arriba.

Siempre deja para el final levantar las pesas con las piernas.

Juvia siempre lleva su cámara fotográfica pues Gray sudando mientras hace esos ejercicios pesados…se ve extremadamente sexy!

PUM.

—¿¡ehhhh!? ¿Qué le paso a la cámara de Juvia?—en sus manos tenía su cámara echando humo,quizá la sostuvo con demasiada fuerza….—¿eh? ¿Por qué tiene adentro piedritas? Ahora no podre tomarle fotos con exelente ángulo a Gray-sama.

—jijiji.

Su oído es tan fino,que pudo escuchar esa risa tan burlona y bajita sin problemas,era una risa femenina de eso no tenía distrajo por un momento mirando a los alrededores,se distrajo tanto que cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a Gray…¡el ya no estaba!

—¿Gray-sama?—checo su reloj—10:50…Gray-sama debe estar en las regaderas y Juvia no podrá tomarle fotos en la ducha….hoy no es un buen día para Juvia—triste y resignada se devolvió a su aula pues su hora libre iba a acabar en cuanto tocara la campana.

—Día arruinado para mi rival…listo jijijiji—una silueta estaba oculta atrás de una pared viendo como la chica de cabellera azulada se retiraba del gimnasio—el juego aun esta empezando rival.

— _¿Qué fue mas importante para ella que dejo de tomarme fotos? Se supone que soy su prioridad que mujer mas molesta ¡agh!—_ pensó Gray mientras salía de las duchas con el entrecejo fruncido.

Abrió su casillero donde estaba su ropa…¡Estaba su ropa! Eso es algo muy inusual y raro,normalmente Juvia siempre tomaba la ropa de Gray para llevársela y el se ponía el repuesto que tenía en el casillero de uno de sus compañeros de soccer.

La pregunta es…¿Por qué si el sabe que ella siempre se lleva su ropa sigue dejando que lo haga? La respuesta,para el es atractivo que se interese tanto por el al punto de llegar a acosarlo de esta manera,no le molesta para nada que tome fotos de el sin su permiso,no importa que se robe su ropa,no importa que espante a toda chica que se le quiera acercar para coquetear con el.

Desde su punto de vista Juvia es una Fiera gata salvaje que protege a su presa de cualquier otra que se le quiera acercar de una u otra manera para el lo que hace Juvia es…exitante y atractivo.

Y se le hace aun mas ecxitante cuando nota como se pone celosa…le hace querer provocarle mas celos para que siga protegiéndolo que cualquier otra,le encanta tenerla comiendo de su mano,le fascina tenerla intrigada respecto a lo que el piensa de ella.

Pero ahora esta preocupado,de repente dejo de tomarle fotos y babear por el y ahora ¡no se había llevado su ropa! Practicamente dejo de darle importancia totalmente imperdonable,el tenía que ser su mayor prioridad ante todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor así es como de ve ser,son las reglas en este juego de acoso.

Gray sonrió travieso y algo se merece un castigo por su grande descuido,la mejor manera de hacerlo es provocarle sus celos,le encanta verla celosa y es su merecido castigo,2 pájaros de un tiro.

Se termino de cambiar y salió de los vestidores para dirigirse a su clase de Español donde justamente le tocaba con ella.

La tortura comenzaría una vez que entrara al aula,su plan era ser un caballero coqueto con varias chicas del aula,solo esperaba que ella no hiciera sangran a estaba plenamente consciente de que Juvia puede recurrir a la violencia con sus rivales en el amor,pero eso a el nunca le importo con que viera esa expresión de locura y furia en el rostro de esa chica el estaría satisfecho.

¿Quién pensaría que el popular Gray Fullbuster tenía esos fetiches? Nadie tenía por que saberlo,ese es el oscuro secreto del chico mas "perfecto" en la Juvia tenía la necesidad de saber como le fascina que ella sea tan salvaje a la hora de eliminar a su "competencia" no tenía que saber que para el era un placer ver como ella estaba loca por el,entro a su Aula con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De inmediato el encontró su cabellera azulada tan resaltante entre las demás.

Como un sensor ella detecto la presencia imponente de su amado en la aula.

Tan solo fueron unos microsegundos pero sus miradas se encontraron.

—oye Kinana te ves mas hermosa con tu cabello largo—le dijo Gray tomando uno de esos mechones largos de color purpura para besarlo con delicadeza ganándose el sonrojo de la chica.

— _Tal vez Juvia deba hacer de peluquera hoy—_ pensó Loxar mirando con emoción y ecxitación sus amadas tijeras azules largas y filosas,en su mente ya estaba imaginando la hermosa escena de ella cortando sus largos cabellos purpuras ¿y por que no algo de su cuello? Después de todo quizá por accidente al no ser experta su blanquecino cuello sufra unas leves y dolorosas cortadas…accidentales claro.

Kinana noto una pesada mirada sobre ella,empezó a buscar por todo el salón y se topo con Juvia recargando su mentón en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda hacía cortadas al aire con la tijera,tenía una sonrisa inocente pero era tan inocente que ya era perturbador.

La pelipurpura se sobresalto mientras una mirada de miedo se presentaba en sus ojos,con nerviosismo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos tranquilos que daban una impresión hipnotizante siendo un azul profundo y gélido que te penetraba el alma sin siquiera tener una expresión terrorífica pertenecientes a Juvia…¿Entonces por que tenía miedo? No lo sabía pero algo malo iba a pasar si no se alejaba de inmediato de Gray eso lo sabía así que era mejor hacerlo.

—emm gra-gracias Gray-san d-debo ir a mi asiento.

—hmm entiendo linda—Gray dio una mirada filosa a donde se encontraba Juvia,sin miedo a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

La chica solo le sonrió de una manera inocente y dulce eso le molesto.¿Donde estaba esa expresión llena de odio y furia que tanto le encantaba apreciar? Aun que Kinana huyo por la penetrante mirada de Juvia…el no sentía ningún miedo,para el era un gesto normal…lo normal en ella no le quedaba,eso no lo hacía resignado a quitar la mirada cuando de pronto noto esa chispa de odio en los ojos de Juvia hacía una dirección al lado de el.

—Gray-kun ¿no te quieres sentar conmigo?—era una chica peliblanca con ojos ambar que estaba abrazando el brazo del chico casi metiéndolo entre sus pechos igual…casi firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Gray sonrió de forma coqueta escondiendo su verdadera sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia,ahí estaba esa mirada de fiera que amaba ver reflejada en los ojos de Juvia.

—claro Sorano,me encantaría sentarme a tu lado—le respondió pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la peliplata para dirigirse a unos asientos en medio de la clase.

— _Su voz chillona que trata de sonar sensual como gata en celo le revuelve las tripas a Juvia¿Qué torturas serán las mas indicadas para hacer que grite de dolor hasta dejarla sin voz? Deberé investigar cuando llegue a casa juju—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al imaginarse la expresión de dolor y terror en la linda cara de Sorano la cual de una vez puede ser deformada…perdón,debe ser mejorada._

El profesor entro al aula para dar inicio a las clases,Juvia saco de su mochila su cuaderno de ingles en la primera hoja donde debía estar la presentación,solo estaban unas palabras escritas con un lapicero negro,un tipo de nota quizá.

" _Sera mejor que te alejes de mi Gray-sama,_

 _El no te pertenece a ti,solo a mi_

 _Si no quieres salir lastimada solo has lo que estas leyendo_

 _Alejate de lo que es mio"_

¿Qué mierdas era esto? Un tipo de amenza ¿eh? JA nunca había dejado que le dijeran que hacer,en su vida le había tenido miedo a una amenaza,mucho menos a una tan patética como esta además de tanto quiere que se aleje de Gray ¿Por qué no viene a decírselo en la cara? Aun que la verdadera pregunta que le importaba,era ¿Quién escribió esto? No dice el nombre y ese tipo de letra es muy común en varios estudiantes,muchas chicas van tras Gray pero ninguna antes había tenido el valor de retar a Juvia de esta forma,que ella supiera todas y cada una de las chicas en esa Universidad le tenían miedo y estaban advertidas de lo que ella puede llegar a hacer si se acercaban mas de la cuenta a Gray o si la hacían molestar por cualquier otra cosa.

Le dio la mas mínima importancia a esa "amenaza" su objetivo solo sería averiguar a la "valiente" que fue capaz de afirmarle la guerra por el amor de Gray Fulbuster si,así lo considera ella,una guerra la cual no tiene planeado perder ya que nadie fue y es rival para ella,esta chica no será la primera.

Toco la campana de la última clase así que Juvia recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a los casilleros,debía guardar cada una de las pruebas y notas que le dejaran,todas eran pistas importantes.

Ya en el pasillo abrió su casillero sin ingresar su clave,la cerradura estaba forzada lo cual la preocupo,al abrir la puerta una nota nueva salió,antes de que callera al piso la chica en un ágil movimiento la tomo emocionada por leerla.

" _Parece que no tienes miedo al peligro_

 _Es admirable sin embargo,_

 _Tu ya estas advertida,cualquier cosa puede pasar_

 _Puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

 _Para conseguir lo que quiero_

 _Y ¿sabes? Mas que una acosadora_

 _Eres mas bien una arrastrada trastornada_

 _¿no?"_

Cada vez se hacía mas interesante el asunto,el odio estaba creciendo y la exitacion se hacía mas grande,las emociones pronto no se podrían controlar ni contener,juraba que sus ojos brillaban por tanta emoción junta,era un juego muy peligroso para quien estaba proponiéndolo,saber que esa persona anónima no sabe lo que se espera cuando ella descubra quien es,es mucho mas ver esa cara de asombro y horror cuando ella encuentre a esta anónima,podrá escuchar sus gritos y suplicas para que la perdone y deje en paz mas que enojada,estaba feliz y emocionada por lo que pasaría en este juego de acoso.

Gray quien iba pasando por ahí o mas bien siguiendo a la peliazul,pudo ver como ella se retiraba de su casillero donde había guardado algo,su vista alcanzo a ver una nota ¿una nota? Se acerco al casillero de Loxar,la cerradura estaba floja así que pude abrir el casillero sin problemas,encontrándose con 2 notas,una era una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno y la otra era de una hoja és de leerlas se impacto algo pues alguien tuvo el valor de retar a Juvia por quien ganaba a Gray,interesante…podría ver a su amada fiera salvaje poner en su lugar a esa tipa que no sabía que el ya tenía dueña.

Juvia llego a su departamento a tomar una ducha claro,no sin antes darle de comer unos ratones a su amada boa lily,pues si la dejaba mucho tiempo sin comer se escapaba de su habitad y trataría de comerse al perro de la vecina de nuevo.

—ohhh que buen baño tuvo Juvia—exclamo secando su cabello ya vestida con una musculosa fina de color negra y unos short de mezclilla azul,su celular sono—Ahora solo tengo que ponerme a investigar torturas y pedir algunos instrumentos por internet—tomo su celular que había sonado en ese momento—¿un mensaje? Mhmmm ¿¡pero que mierdas son estas fotos!?

" _No intentes rastrear este numero_

 _Ya que el celular será destruido_

 _Claro sin antes pasar todas las fotos_

 _A una computadora para no perder_

 _Este material tan importante "_

A Juvia le mandaron fotos de ella en la ducha de hace unos minutos,eso quiere decir que quien tomo las fotos sabía donde vivía y tenía acceso a tomarle fotos sin que ella supiera,en el baño no tenía ventanas….¿eso quiere decir que la desgraciada se metió a su casa? Pero ella siempre pone llave a la era de esperarse,la cerradura fue forzada pues tiene la cerradura rota y varias marcas de rasguños,la abrieron con algún cuchillo muy pequeño.

Mas fotos empezaron a llegar a su celular,ella cocinando,ella durmiendo,ella vistiéndose,ella…¡acosando a gray! También habían fotos de ella amenazando a unas chicas…esa foto,es de este mismo día en la mañana,cuando estaba asustando a esa chica que la hizo explotar con sus tijeras.

" _Me pregunto…¿Qué pasaría si_

 _Estas fotos llegan a colarse por todo_

 _El internet? Sin embargo eso a ti_

 _No te importara pero…_

 _¿Qué pasaría su Fullbuster se enterara_

 _De que es acosado por una sádica_

 _Y muy sexy compañera de universidad?"_

primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo miedo,si Gray-sama veía esas fotos,se enteraría de lo que ella le hace,del acoso extremo que le a echo los dos años que llevan en la Universidad,es verdad…ella nunca a escuchado su opinión referente a ella,aun que sabe que el escucha los rumores de lo que ella le hace como robar su ropa o tomarle fotos a escondidas,el nunca le a reprochado nada o a echo algo al respecto…tampoco a dicho á se esta preocupando demás de la cuenta o tal vez no.

" _amo ver esa expresión de miedo_

 _En tu precioso rostro Juvia-chan_

 _Realmente me encanta esa_

 _Expresión en tu cara"_

¡El anónimo estaba viéndola en ese mismo momento! Desesperada empezó a voltear a ver por toda la habitación buscando el ángulo por donde la estaba observando,las ventanas estaban sin rastro de haber sido abiertas,además las cortinas negras no dejan ver nada.

" _ahora tu rostro de desesperación_

 _Me emociona cada vez mas_

 _Juvia-chan realmente me tienes_

 _Enamorado con esas expresiones_

 _Tan fascinantes"_

—¿¡SABES QUE!? ¡NO IMPORTA DESDE DONDE ME ESTES ACOSANDO MALDITO PERO TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO NUNCA DEBISTE HABERTE METIDO CONMIGO PEDASO DE MIERDA!

" _Este pedazo de mierda estará_

 _Impaciente por nuestro encuentro_

 _De amantes_

 _Por favor tan solo esperame_

 _Juvia-chan"_

Nueva pista,era un hombre quien estaba mandando los mensajes,a Gray lo llamo _Fullbuster_ pero la persona que me dejo las notas lo llama _Gray-sama_ ¿La quieren confundir? O es que en verdad una mujer y un hombre están conspirando juntos para separarla de ía que analizar todo muy bien.

Por si fuera poco,quien tenía esas fotos de ella ahora pensara que tiene a Juvia a su disposición pues dadas las circunstancias ella esta amenazada a un punto que si le importa pues la esta amenazando con Gray,su punto débil.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar al responsable cara a cara,todo este caso se podría solucionar,pero claro que no seria fácil,el anónimo masculino estaba al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo,estaba bajo vigilancia las 24 horas se puede decir.

Entonces si no puede atrapar al anónimo masculino quien solo se comunica vía mensajes,tal vez a la anónima femenina la pueda atrapar cuando este dejando una mas probable es que el anónimo masculino allá informado ya a la anónima femenina respecto a las fotos,eso quiere decir que quizá mañana en la mañana encontrara una nota de ella referente a este suceso cuando Juvia llegue la nota ya debe estar ahí…

Antes,debe llegar antes de que sea hora de entrada,de seguro quien pone las notas llega mucho antes que los estudiantes para que no sea vista en pleno ella deberá llegar mucho antes que la persona de las notas,así podrá atraparla sin plan ya esta echo,mañana saldría a las 7:00 a.m,llegaría a las 7:15 y a las 7:30 la anónima ya debe estar colocando la nota así teniendo 1 hora para atraparla y arreglar este asuntito antes de que den las 8:30 que e cuando los alumnos empiezan a llegar.

Fría y calculadora,una buena forma de describir a Juvia noche paso volando para ella,pues ahora si estaba mas que emocionada estaba extaciada y si no hacía algo pronto para descargar todo,le daría un ataque de locura.

No podía estar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro,hoy iba a torturar un peon que se a querido creer mas listo y poderoso que la reina.

—hoy voy a desangrar a alguien~hoy voy a torturar a alguien~sus dientes y uñas serán extraídos~por desafiar a Juvia~ hmhm hmhm—iba cantando Juvia mientras salía de su departamento con un lindo vestido suelto 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color negro,junto con unas botas azul marinas hasta la pantorrilla—¿uhm? Corazones en todas partes,hay parejas en las calles….¡Mierda es San Valentin! Gracias a todo este embrollo de acosadores ¡se le olvido por completo y no había preparado ningún maldito regalo para su Gray-sama! En la escuela tendría que hacer algo improvisado y hablando de escuela~ya llegamos.

Juvia entro a la universidad tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible,estaba desierto completamente sin ningún alumno o maestro perfecto,solitario así nadie interrumpirá la y como había previsto la anónima llego a las estaba escondida atrás de una pared cerca de su casillero el cual estaba siendo abierto por una persona con capucha,estaba dejando una nueva aguanto mas y salió de su escondite.

—te tengo ahora justo frente a mi—la voz tétrica de Juvia resonó por todo el pasillo sobresaltando a la persona frente a ella—¿sabes? Yo que tu correría,gana un poco mas de tiempo de vida así no me aburriré rápido ¿Qué dices?—le pregunto sacando de su bota un brilloso,largo y afilado machete—el juego comienza….¡YA!—grito con una sonrisa tan grande como el joker,sus ojos estaban altones y emocionados,tan solo ella grito la persona encapuchada empezó a correr tan rápido como podía,Juvia la siguió caminando mientras arrastraba la punta de la arma en el suelo.

Mientras un juego de "atrapados" empezaba entre Juvia y esa persona,Gray estaba llegando a la universidad agitado,desde afuera había visto como Juvia empezaba a perseguir a esa persona con el machete,el obviamente se emociono y no pude evitar venir a presenciarlo.

Antes de seguir a los jugadores,abrió el casillero de Juvia encontrándose con una nueva nota la cual empezó a leer

" _Ayer fue muy divertido ver tus expresiones_

 _De miedo y desesperación,espero repetirlo_

 _Tus fotos desnuda y acosando a Gray-sama_

 _Pronto serán reveladas estate pendiente_

 _Por cierto como ya has de imaginar_

 _Si,somos dos personas que luchan juntos_

 _Para conseguir a sus amados_

 _'Juvia-chan' jajajaja"_

¿Qué acababa de leer? Juvia expresando miedo y desesperación ¿eh? Le hubiera encantado ver esas expresiones y ver esa foto de ella desnuda mensionada…tampoco estaría mal echarle un ojo. ¿Pero quien pudo ver esas expresiones? ¡¿Y QUIEN LE HABÍA TOMADO TAL FOTO?! 2 perdonas que luchan para conseguir a sus amados,ya tiene entendido que alguien trata de competir con Juvia,pero...¿entonces ahora alguien lucha por Juvia? Un momento...¿Juvia-chan?...ese maldito.

De pronto escucho unas risas algo terroríficas,como si un asesino psicópata estuviera riéndose ahora mismo…JUVIA!

—mientras tu te escapas….¡corre rápido! Tan solo has que me aburra y mi rabia explota—gritaba con tono musical la peliazul mientras subía las mismas escaleras por donde se fue su presa—te sigo de cerca ¿no te ocultas ya? ¡Las escondidas me fascinan!—grito entrando a un aula,el aula de química,de reojo que la puerta del armario estaba cerrándose,sonrió traviesa—¿Dónde estas querida? Casi te perseguí por toda la escuela,incluso vi en todas las aulas del piso de abajo…tal vez vuelva e insista.

Un suspiro se alcanzo a escuechar,la persona dentro el armario se tapo la boca con rapidez mientras que con miedo esperaba que Juvia abriera esa puerta,sus piernas se estaban debilitando y sus brazos le temblaban como verdadera gelatina,cada vez se oprimía con mas fuerza la boca pues quería gritar,lagrimas de miedo y desesperación estaban comenzando a salir de sus ojos.

Un quejido le salió de su boca cuando la luz empezaba a entrar en el armario,la puerta estaba comenzando abrirse,podía ser por el orificio donde entraba la luz una sonrisa desquiciada llena de locura,su corazón iba a estallar por palpitar así de rápido.

—te encontré….así que gane—dijo Juvia abriendo por completo de golpe la puerta del armario,su rostro no era el de siempre,no mostraba esa lindura e inocencia que mostraba frente a las personas,sus ojos estaban mas grandes expresando locura y emoción,su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande por que sus tejidos se desgarrarían pero pelaba todos los dientes.

—¡noooooo!—grito con horror la persona dentro del armario mientras le enterraba una pequeña navaja en el muslo izquierdo a Juvia y salía corriendo hacía las escaleras,a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos apresurados.

—¡agh,maldita perra te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me has hecho!—grito como desquiciada Juvia mientras ahora sin control corría ágil y veloz tras esa persona próxima a morir aun que su muslo izquierdo se estuviera desangrando por la apuñalada no parecía importarle,en unos minutos ya estaba cerca y podía ver sus pies subiendo las escaleras,aventó su machete hacía la persona la cual lo esquivo de pura suerte,Juvia tomo su machete clavado en la pared—¿no que muy valiente? ¿No se supone que tu eres la que me tenía que hacer sentir miedo? ¡¿Quién esta sintiendo miedo ahora!? ¡¿Quién?!—grito abriendo la puerta de la azotea de golpe,vio como su presa estaba parada frente a ella,en el centro de la azotea—ya no tienes escapatoria puta,pero antes de asesinarte ¿no podrías al menos mostrarme quien eres? Me intriga saberlo antes de degollarte.

—Soy tu mas grande rival Juvia,soy quien te pondrá fin y se quedara con Gray-sama—se fue quitando la capucha,su cabello era de un color negro,largo y lacio,sus ojos eran filosos de un color rojo intenso y brilloso—me llamo Ultear—le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de la capucha una navajita,que al apretar un botón la cuchilla se hizo mas larga—ahora no te tengo miedo Juvia ¡pongamos fin a este juego del acoso!

Sin avisar Ultear ya se había abalanzado hacía Juvia con su larga navaja,Juvia sin inmutarse o tener en su rostro pizca de miedo detuvo la navaja con su machete usando su mano derecha.

—¿no me tienes miedo? Pero si hace unos momentos estabas llorando por que no te encontrara—comento con veneno y burla Juvia mientras con mucho fuerza su machete impulso hacía atrás a la pelinegra.

—Tuve miedo,ahora ya no lo tengo estoy a la par contigo—dijo mientras con sus dos manos sontenía la navaja con la que empezó a atacar a Juvia,la cual con gracia esquivaba los ataques,solo uno logro rajarle la mejilla enojá lamió su propia sangre que corría por su mejilla.

—¿a la par dices?—dijo seria pero con un tono molesto—no te atrevas—hablo mientras con su muñeca golpeaba la de Ultear para que tirara su navaja,después con su codo golep la costilla derecha de la chica,pudo escuchar unos huesos romperse música para sus oídos—a compararte conmigo perra—finalizo agarrándola de los cabellos y con un rápido movimiento su machete ya había rebanado como jamón el delgado cuello de Ultear haciendo que varios chorros de sangre se esparciera en el piso y varias gotas callerán en el rostro y ropa de Juvia quien no podía tener una expresión mas feliz—je…jeje..je…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESTUPIDA CREISTE QUE PODRÍAS VENCERME! No duraste mucho tiempo,lo que duraste yo te lo permití AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡REALMENTE INGENUA!—su risa podía erizarte los bellos de los brazos,causaba un sentimientos de horror y miedo que parecía como si el diablo cantara.

Pasos se escucharon atrás de la peliazul haciendo que se volteara con una sonrisa normal en ella,linda e inocente como era.

—Feliz San Valentin Gray-sama—su sonrisa tranquila y tierna se transformo en una psicópata mientras alzaba su mano que sostenía la cabeza de Ultear—mi regalo para usted es la eliminación de un estorbo para nuestro futuro juntos.

—Feliz San Valentin Juvia—felicito con una sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba su mano,la cual estaba agarrando de los cabellos plateados la cabeza de un chico—Lyon nunca mas volverá a interponerse ni acosarte Juiva…ya me encargue de eso.

 **Y listo!supongo que fue demasiado largo 5000 palabras de las que estoy orgullosa.**

 **Al principió iba a hacer algo normal y sencillo muy apegado a tu petición la cual fue:** Gray es un chico popular, y como todo popular, tiene a su fangirl/acosadora oficial, y obviamente es Juvia, todos saben que lo acosa, que le ha robado sus boxers y espanta a la chicas. El lo sabe. Pero le gusta, asi que sale con otras para provocarle. Un dia, Juvia es acosada (puede ser un chico que quiera con ella, o alguna otra fan de Gray o incluso una loca que quiera con el, vamos quiero sorprenderme, puede ser un amigo de ellos!) le envian fotos de ella en la ducha, fotos de ella acosando a Gray, de ella en su casa, y notas, notas donde le piden que deje a Gray en paz, ella se asusta y de "x" forma Gray se entera.  
Trata de ayudarla y vemos los cliches de Scream ¿Me explico? No quiero extenderme porque me quiero sorprender y dejar que su imaginación vuele.

 **Creo que mi imaginación si volo xD Yooo creo que su cumplí con los requicitos que pediste,además de que en tu petición especial pediste:** Persecuciones, heridas, golpes y lenguaje adulto.

 **Te di persecuciones,hubieron heridas,golpes y algunas palabras con lenguaje adulto.**

 **En verdad espero que te allá gustado Saorii!**

 **Feliz San Valentin!**

Review? :3


End file.
